Chapter 14:Another Nightmare + Return of the martians (TAoA)
(Author’s Note:For some reason I feel a bit embarrassed releasing this chapter. Oh well,criticism is appreciated) Aaron had another dream…..again. Everything around him is dark and empty like before so this means he had to walk around..and around...and around until he saw a portal. He stepped in and it led him to a room full of paintings. Almost all of them are paintings of a certain clubba host that everyone knew and loved(not really). There is only one painting of a crude and horribly drawn red clubba with the words “LOSER” written above him. “Huh. Poor guy. Called a loser for some reason unknown ” Aaron said,commenting on the painting,not aware that it’s a certain clubba he knows. He then left the room,there is no other choice other than to stand there and admire the paintings. He ended up going through a familiar hallway he went through back when he first arrived at the mansion-museum thing. Only difference is what the painting,”Leif” is supposed to be there is instead replaced by stairs leading down. Aaron walked down the stairs and since the room he entered is very dark because there were no lit torches to be seen there. “Geez. Is G.Aaron and P.Aaron playing tricks with me again?” Aaron thought to himself as he walked around in the darkness. After moving around for a while,he saw a boo in the distance. “What the….that boo...it looks like...Meloetta…? No wait..or is it Skeloetta? No,it has to be Meloetta! .....Gaah I can’t seem to see from far away. I gotta get closer” Aaron said,floating towards the boo. “Ummm excuse me m’am-” The boo turned around,facing Aaron. “Why...did you...do this…?” “Why did I do what? What do you mean?” Aaron said,displaying confusion. “Why did you...kill us, Aaron?” The boo said. “W-What do you mean. What do you mean I killed you guys-” Aaron responded but the boo disappeared and he ended up in a room full of ”red paint”. “That's weird. Where am I now?” Aaron looked around the room. He managed to find a stack of notes. He floated over towards it and started to read the notes. “I’m going to kill each and every one of you battlers at the pit soon. Mark my words” “That pumpkin fool cannot resist my attempts to take control over him” “I’m going to enjoy watching his friends suffer” Aaron was shocked and angry at the same time. Is G.Aaron planning to kill everyone at the pit? (NOTE:Uhh no he can’t kill the battlers actually. He’s a laughing stock) “What..the...heck…?” Aaron muttered before the door was blasted open and G.Aaron came in. “AARON. WHAT ARE YOU DOING SNOOPING AROUND IN MY ROOM? I’M GOING TO PUNISH YOU FOR THAT” “N-No. Wait!” *BOOM* Aaron instantly woke up and screamed very loud. His ear-piercing screams managed to wake Mason up. “Holy crap,calm down Aaron! You all right?” Mason said,shaking Aaron around. “Yeah..I think I’m fine. It’s just a dream...a nightmare…well now that we’re both awake. Shall we continue on?” “Ehhh sure. Why not?” Mason said. The duo then left the safe room and continued on their merry way. However they have just made a bad mistake because something is about to happen soon. '-MEANWHILE…..-' The front doors were blasted open and martians started swarming in followed by yes..you know it...THE RETURN OF THE MARTIAN OVERLORD (How the heck is he even still alive? Is he revived?!). “Alright men. I took some sweet time to rebuild my army and this is going to be worth it! We’re gonna kill off every single battler one by one..starting with the pumpkin which I heard that he is in THIS very mansion!” “Men. Burn and smash every single thing here until you can find some sort of secret passageway. That pumpkin could be ANYWHERE!” “YES MY OVERLORD” The martians replied before they scrambled around the mansion-museum,shouting out “HAIL OVERLORD! HAIL OVERLORD!” as they smashed paintings,destroyed living statues,stomped on spiders,set even more paintings on fire. All that stuff. '-BACK TO AARON AND MASON-' “Mason. Do you ever had a feeling that someone is after our heads right now?” Aaron said,looking around nervously. Mason shook his head and then said “You’re probably just paranoid. Look,I can see light coming from the distance. Let’s pick up the pace already”. Soon,Aaron and Mason went towards the light and found themselves in a hallway….on fire. “What the..this isn’t supposed to happ-” “LOOK. I SEE A PUMPKIN PUFF AND A HAMMER BRO! ONE OF THEM MUST BE THAT BRAT OUR GREAT OVERLORD HAS FOUGHT BEFORE. COME ON,LET’S GET THEM!” One of the martians shouted,alerting his buddies. Then they all opened fire,causing Aaron and Mason to run away at the speed of light. “What the heck! The martians are back?!” Aaron shouted in disbelief. “What do you mean “back”?” Mason asked. “I’ll explain later but first,do you know ANY OTHER SAFE PLACES WE CAN HIDE IN?” “Well yes I do. Follow me!” Mason said,leading the way. Soon,they both ended up in what seems to be an empty room..with a statue standing there. “Well then. What do we do now? We can try to fight the martians off but we’ll end up being outnumbered anyways” Aaron said. “Well hey. What if the martians are weak? My hammers could make quick work of them” “Ehhh perhaps. With my electric breath or lightning strike. We could make a good tea-” KABOOM! The martian overlord suddenly appeared,creating a hole in the wall and destroying the statue. “What the...but how-” Mason was cut off by the martian overlord who yelled out “I FINALLY FOUND YOU. BATTLE ME OR ELSE!”. “Or else what?” Aaron said. “Or else...uhhh...well it doesn’t matter. You’re going to battle me anyways! And don’t think about escaping because my men are outside,waiting to blast you fools into pieces!” The overlord said,laughing evilly. “Well. It looks like we can’t do anything but fight” Mason said,sighing. “Well then. 2 on 1. It can’t be bad right? Let’s do this!” Aaron exclaimed,jumping into battle. "Oh brother..." Mason facepalmed. ' RECORDED IN BESTIARY:' Martian HP:5 FP:5 Moves: Laser Blast(Deals 3 DMG. 2 if blocked) Charged Blast(Takes up a turn then attacks,dealing 5 DMG,3 if blocked)(FP Cost:3) (NOTE:OH HEY I ACTUALLY BOTHERED PUTTING IN ATTACKS FOR ENEMIES. YAY)